I'm glad I have you - newtmas fanfiction
by introverted-drama-geek
Summary: Thomas is new to the Maze but is a quick learner. He learns how to be a Runner and also learns that he has a great friends now. Rated T, there are some mature chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The first week Thomas was in the Glade he was alone. Except maybe Chuck, although Thomas never really asked for his company, he always seemed to turn up. But now he was a Runner. He had more friends than he thought he would have. And the girl? Well he felt a connection with her but it wasn't a romantic type of connection. He did feel romantically connected to someone else though… Blonde hair, brown eyes, handsome fac-.. Wait! What? no. No matter the circumstances he can't let himself believe he feels for one of his good friends in a romantic way. No way Thomas... shake that idea right out of your head.

Thomas was sitting, staring at the fire. Everything seemed so quiet, apart from the distant sounds of Grievers in the Maze. But they were safe. They were in the Glade. They were safe. He had to keep reminding himself. He made himself believe it. He then started thinking about… well… Alright fine. About Newt. His hair and how perfect it is. His eyes, they're beautifully brown and have a golden type colour when the sun shines on them. He walks with a bit of a limp but it's cute. Thomas made a mental note to ask him what happened. He kept staring at the fire. His emotions for Newt spreading like wildfire inside him. Then he was broken out of his trance-like state when someone sat beside him.

"Liken' it here Tommy?" Asked a voice, so very familiar.

"It's…. Not exactly welcoming… But being here a while made me get used to it. I'm finding it hard but… Yeah I am starting to like it here." Thomas looked to his left and smiled at the beautiful blonde boy beside him.

Newt laughed. "I'm sure. It was hard for me too when I first got here. Mind you I didn't have all the bloody Gladers around to help me like you do. It was just me and Alby back then." He went from looking at Thomas to staring at the fire

However, Thomas couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful boy. "It must have been confusing..." He said, although it came out as more of a whisper.

Newt nodded slowly. "Didn't take long for us to get a schedule going, though. Once we found out we were getting someone new every month we started working and making this place a home." He said, and then turned to face Thomas with a smile. "C'mon. I wanna show you something." He said suddenly.

Thomas nodded and stood up, blushing slightly when his hand touched Newts. But Newt wasn't looking so it couldn't have been noticeable to him.

They headed to the forest, where Thomas usually sleeps. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

Newt looked back at him with a slight smirk but kept walking in silence. "See these?" He said, they were the tombs Thomas noticed upon his first time out here.

So he nodded. "Yeah?" He looked down at them.

"These are the Gladers whom have died here." He said, his voice suddenly hallow.

Thomas reached out and patted him back. "I'm sure they meant a great deal to you. I'm sorry." He said. He felt a surge of electricity go through his body as he touched Newt. He let his hand linger a bit on him before letting it fall to his side.

They walked for a bit until they got to where Thomas usually sleeps, then they sat and stared at each other a while before one of them said anything

"You know… No Newbie has ever become a Runner in their first week here. You're incredible." Newt said, smiling.

Thomas was tired of talking about the Glade and the Gladers and him being a runner. He wanted to talk about Newt… But he smiled. "I know I am." He teased. "Thank you though." He smiled.

Newt nodded and stared at the ground as he pulled at the grass.

Thomas looked at him. "I wanted to ask you." He paused. "What happened to you? Why do you have a limp?" He asked, staring at Newt.

He chuckled a bit. "I was a runner before. I can't really do that anymore, though." He shrugged. Thomas got the sense Newt didn't wanna talk about it. So he just reached out to him and took his smaller hand in his.

Neither of them knows how it happened but soon their fingers were interlaced and they were much closer to one another than before.

Newt pulled away suddenly and got up. Leaving Thomas embarrassed, disappointed and a bit hurt. "Sorry Tommy. I have to get back to the homestead, I'll see you tomorrow." And he walked off, without any further explanation.

Thomas let out a long sigh and laid on him 'bed' thing he made. "Newt…" he whispered the name, a smile growing on his lips and, unexpectedly, something growing in his pants. He rolled over and tried to stop thinking about Newt but everything he thought came back to Newts beautiful features and he couldn't keep the smile off or keep the buldge down as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas woke up bright and early to someone shaking his shoulder.

"I doubt it's time to wake up, Chuck. Leave me be," Thomas muttered sleepily.

"No, Thomas. Get up, now. Gally is on his way here. Looks like he's ready to kill someone and apparently you're that someone," Chuck said.

Sighing, Thomas got up and walked away with Chuck quickly. When they got to the homestead everyone was already awake, and Frypan was already cooking. Thomas noticed Newt and his heart skipped a beat and a smile grew on his face once again. He was about to head over when he got pushed down from behind.

"I know what you did," yelled Gally, who was now on top of him, "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" He shouted, spit flying everywhere.

"Dude. Chill. I don't know what you're talking abo-"Thomas started

"DON'T LIE!" Gally was going crazy. All the Gladers gathered around them.

"I'm not!" Thomas pushed at Gally, "get off me!" He started to squirm as Gally started to hurt him, "GET OFF!" He pushed Gally as hard as he could and the older boy flew off him. Thomas stumbled, getting up. Gally started rushing towards him but Alby stopped him.

"He's been stung!" He shouted and brought him up to the medjacks, with help from other Gladers.

Thomas fell back against a chair and caught his breath. What did he do that got Gally so mad? What was he talking about?

A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Newt, "Get up Tommy. Come on" He said and started walking out. Thomas got up and followed Newt out. Thomas was quiet though and kept his gaze on the ground.

Again, they walked to the forest. All of a sudden, Newt stopped and Thomas bumped it to him, "Wha-"He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Frozen in shock, Thomas just stood there, still.

Newt, realizing Thomas isn't kissing him back, pulled away from Thomas, "I'm sorry Tommy..." He said, slightly embarrassed.

As Newts gaze fell to the ground. After a few seconds, Thomas put his two fingers under Newts chin and tilted his head upward so he was looking at him, then Thomas pressed his lips to Newts again, but this time they were both into it… Passionately. Thomas' hands went down to Newts waist as Newts hands found their way around Thomas' neck. Thomas pushed Newt up against a nearby tree as Newts hands got tangled in Thomas' hair. When they finally pulled back, Thomas looked deep into Newts eyes, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered; his hands still wrapped around Newts waist.

Newt was a blushing mess. He was bright pink, staring back into Thomas' eyes, "I wanted to last night but got scared… That's why I ran off…" He whispered, lips brushing against Thomas'. Thomas closed his eyes a second, a smile playing on his lips as his forehead rested against Newts. When he opened his eyes again, Newt was still smiling up at him, "one thing though Tommy..." Newt said, "I'm the second in charge. I can't have you distracting me all day every day. So when you get back from the Maze at night you come see me quickly to say hello. Then go about your business and we'll meet up here later. I can't have everyone thinking I'm gonna be a sucky leader because I like the Newbie." He said.

Thomas didn't care. He was just glad he didn't have to hide his feelings for this beautiful blonde boy he was holding in his hands anymore, "sure, of course. Anything you want." He said, closing his eyes again, "as long as you're mine." He whispered.

"Oh… Nothing's gonna stop that." Newt smiled and pressed his lips to Thomas's again.

**A/N: So I'm not going to use the Glade terms, hopefully you know what I mean (ex: shuck) and I'll try to update every 1-2 days. I'm really excited about this fanfic. It's also the first fic I post so sorry if it's not the best. Also I don't know if I'll be doing this fic for a long time so I'm not sure if I'll add the other books of the series in it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**/Warning: Smut.**

Thomas and Newt were secretly making out any time they could, but they had to be really careful. When Thomas got back from the Maze today he looked around for Newt and saw him out in the field. He raised his hand and waved at his secret boyfriend and smiled to himself as he headed to the map room. He drew out the maps of today then hurried himself out. He went to get something to eat from Frypan then walked out to the forest where Newt was already waiting.

"Good run today?" He asked as his hands found their way around Thomas's torso.

Thomas nodded slowly, running his hands down Newts chest. He kissed him nice and soft, running his hand through the blonde hair he loves so much. _Loves!? _Did he actually just think about_ love!?_ He blocked out that thought as his hands wrapped around Newt tightly, pulling him close. They stayed like that for a while.

Newt pulled back and stared into Thomas' eyes. "Tommy… I think we need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" He said, his heart dropping.

Newt laughed and shook his head, "no no...I'm not breaking up with you." He said, obviously seeing the look on Thomas' face.

Thomas sighed of relief.

Newt continued, "I just miss you when you're out there… I don't want to lose you like I did so many others… People are getting stung by Grievers during the day now and I don't want you to be one of them." Newt said.

Thomas shook his head, "I'm stronger than the other Gladers... I'm not resigning for being a Runner if that's what you're implying." Thomas said, pulling back from Newt and looking rather insulted.

"That's not what I was gonna say! Let me bloody talk!" He said, and then shook his head, when he realized he raised his voice. "I'm sorry… I just miss you a lot more now that we're... You know… together." Newt said.

Thomas shrugged, "I miss you too. But I have my duties just like everyone else." He said, "besides… Missing you makes it so much better when we get time like this." Thomas said, wrapping his arms around him again.

Newt stared up at Thomas, nodding. Then he smiled, changing the subject, "you look really good in those pants" He whispered.

"Really? Thanks," Thomas smiled at himself.

Newt smiled, "and that shirt too…It brings out your well-defined, sexy abs." He ran his hands over Thomas' chest, biting his lip.

Thomas' face flushed and he looked down, trying not to smile too big. "Thank you."

"Dammit, Thomas!" He said.

Startled, Thomas jumped and looked up at Newt "what?" He frowned.

"I'm trying to tell you that you look sexy and that I want you. Why is it so hard for me to do that?" He blushed.

Thomas was redder than a tomato, "you want me..?" He whispered.

Newts hand was already undoing Thomas' pants, "oh yes." He whispered, sliding his hand into Thomas' pants and boxers, "really, really badly" Thomas' bulge grew under Newts hand, "oh! Someone's excited." Newt smirked and started pumping his hand. Thomas bit his lip and pulled at Newts shirt until it was on the ground. Then he pulled off his own shirt.

He then moved his hand into Newts pants and started pumping it, while he attached their lips. Noises escaped both boys' mouths, both of them moaning, grunting and whimpering in pleasure. Both of their clothes were completely off now, as they pumped each other. Then, all of a sudden, Newt stopped. Thomas opened his eyes, "wh-why did you sto-" Newt put a finger to Thomas' lips to shut him up and rolled on top of him, then he lowered himself until his lips were around Thomas. A small gasp escaped Thomas' lips as Newt started licking it while playing with his balls. Then Thomas grew impatient and bucked his hips a bit, "please.." He whimpered. Newt smirked as he took Thomas into his mouth and started bobbing his head. A moan louder than anticipated escaped Thomas as his hands got tangled in Newts hair. When Thomas was about to reach his climax, Newt pulled back and got on Thomas again. He kissed his lips and neck, and then slid down so Thomas entered him. They both moaned. Thomas moved his hips upward as Newt grinded against Thomas, he started pumping Newt again. Finally they both climaxed and Newt collapsed on top of Thomas, whose arms quickly found their way right around Newt.

A smile crept up on Thomas as his hands ran up and down Newts back, they stayed like that for a while, both breathing heavily, finally Thomas sighed, "we should probably uh... get dressed." He said, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Oh... Right..." Newt sat up, then got up. Thomas watched Newt get dressed; his eyes scanning over his lover's body "stop..." Newt whined, blushing.

Thomas laughed, then got up and dressed, "well that was fun." He winked as they both lay down on Thomas' bed thing.

Newts' head was nuzzled in Thomas' neck, "mhm." He hummed, kissing Thomas' neck, "good night, Tommy." Newt whispered, but it was muffled a bit because his face was hidden.

Thomas smiled, "good night."

And they both fell asleep, holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Newt woke up before Thomas, who still had his arms wrapped around Newt tightly. A smile spread on Newts lips as he remembered the night before and he tilted his head upwards to kiss Thomas. With that kiss, Thomas woke up. "Mornin' Tommy," whispered Newt.

Thomas grunted sleepily in response and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his watch, "shit." He whispered and sat upright, "The Runners are leaving soon. We woke up late. I have to get going or I'm g-"He was cut off by Newt kissing him.

"Calm down." Newt said after they pulled back, "you go out. Have a good run. I'll see you when you get back." He said, and patted Thomas' bum before Thomas left. With a small laugh he walked away.

Out on the run, Thomas was running with Minho as a partner. They ran a bit before taking a small water break. During that water break, Minho kept looking at Thomas with a small smirk.

"What?" Thomas finally asked.

"Nothin'…" Minho laughed, after a bit of silence he finally said, "you seem to be getting awfully close to Newt." He said, again with a smirk.

Thomas felt his cheeks heat up, "oh, do I?" He asked. "Well… yeah, he's really attract-…" He coughed and corrected himself, "I mean… a really good guy." He said staring down at the ground, "a great friend." He added, feeling his cheeks become hotter by the second.

Minho was laughing, "dude, you're beet red." Minho said. "C'mon man. I know." He said, pushing Thomas' arm.

"Know? Know what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Thomas said, still not daring to look at Minho.

"I know man. You and Newt are like… a thing." He said.

Thomas heated up even more, "he told you?" Thomas finally looked over at Minho.

He nodded, "yeah, yesterday I was talking about how incredible your potential is as a runner and he went off into 'Lala land' when I mentioned your name. So I figured he liked you. And when I asked him about it he said he did." He told Thomas.

"Oh. Well yeah, he's amazing." Thomas' blush started going down a bit. "But don't mention it to anyone else, dude." Thomas said, "Seriously." He added when Minho started laughing

"I wasn't going to. Calm down." He said. What's with everyone telling Thomas to calm down today? "I already promised Newt." He said as they got up and started running again.

When they got back to the Glade everyone was going crazy. When Minho finally asked someone what was going on they learnt that the girl had woken up. Both of them started running to the homestead. Unsurprisingly Newt and Alby were both there. Alby was about to rush them out when Newt and Teresa both said, "no, wait" At the same time.

Slowly, Thomas turned his head to look at the girl he felt a strange type of connection with; it was like he'd known her his whole life even though, as far as he knows, he only just met her. He held her gaze a long time before anyone said anything, "who are you..?" He said, barely audible.

"I'm Teresa. That's all I know. That and that you're important to me." She said.

"Me? How..? I don't even know who you are." Thomas said, taken aback by her words.

"Thomas, if you weren't important, why would I know who you are?" Teresa asked.

Thomas' eyes actually widened, "how do you know my name..? How do you know me? How do you remember anything?" Thomas asked.

Teresa's laughter filled the room, it got creepy though and sounded a bit sadistic to Thomas… maybe he's just paranoid but it seemed very unnatural, "I know you and what you're capable of, Tom." She said before she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Still, Thomas stared at her for a long time before he turned and walked out without another word. He walked out to the forest, passed where he and Newt usually meet up, passed the tombs… or the deadheads, as Newt called them. He keeps walking further and further until he reaches the end of the Glade, in the corner of the north and east wall. He sits down and wraps his arms around his knees. He replayed their conversation… What was he capable of? Why does everyone keep saying that?

He must have fallen asleep with all these thoughts because he woke up to a pair of comforting arms around him. Newt, he thought immediately. He opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful boyfriend, "I was waiting for you to wake up, Tommy." He whispered, "are you okay?" He asked.

Thomas shrugged in response.

Newt kissed Thomas' cheek, "do you have any clue what she was talking about?"

Thomas shook his head, "no." He muttered, "Newt… She's not the first to mention me being capable of things… What if I'm dangerous? What if I hurt someone? Or worse… you?" He said, worriedly.

"Shh, Tommy… shhh," Newt answered, "if you were dangerous before you got sent here, you're not anymore. I know that," Newt said, rubbing Thomas' back.

A slow nod from Thomas showing he understands. Then Thomas rested his head on Newts shoulder, but he was still worried he might hurt him. However, he wanted to forget about it, so he cleared his throat, "so anyways, I was talking to Minho on our run today… You told him?" He meant to sound accusatory, but a smile formed on his face.

"Uhm… yeah. I meant to tell you yesterday but we kinda got carried away…" Newt laughed awkwardly. Thomas stared at him blankly in response, "well he kept commenting on me… and I quote… 'gawking at Thomas' so it just slipped out." Newt said defensively.

Thomas kissed Newts temple, "gawking at me?" he grinned.

"Well I…" He sighed, "yeah."

"You're too cute," Thomas kissed him on the lips this time. They both got up and walked to Thomas' sleeping spot. They laid down together, holding each other closely, Thomas' head on Newts chest as they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas woke up first this time. He brushed his hand over Newts face, moving the hair. The word _love_ kept popping up in Thomas' mind, "do I love you..?" He whispered, thinking Newt was asleep.

"I hope so… because I love you." Newt said, opening his eyes. Thomas flushed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He covered his face.

Newt laughed and took both of Thomas' hands, "look at me Tommy." He said as Thomas kept looking down, "Tommy." He repeated, tilting his face up. Thomas finally looked at him, "I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. I would put my world on pause for you. I love you so much." He whispered before leaning up to kiss Thomas.

Thomas kissed back after a bit. Then pulled back and laid his head down on Newts chest. He closed his eyes for a second. "I love you too." He finally said. He heard Newts heart beat quicken and smiled, looking up at him. Thomas grinned and poked Newts cheek as they reddened then pressed their lips together. After pulling back, Thomas checked his watch. "I should probably go…"

"You're not running today." Newt said. "Now that the girl is awake we need you to help us find what she should do." He said.

"Me? Why?"

"She knows you." Newt said. "I figure she'll trust you because she knows you."

Thomas nodded. "Alright…" He mumbled, getting up and pulling Newt to stand. He stared at Newt for a second, biting his lip.

"What?" Newt blushed.

Thomas leaned forward and kissed Newts lips for a long time, biting his lip as they pulled back, "We have business to do tonight." He smirked and started walking away.

"Tonight? Why not right now?" Newt whined.

Thomas laughed and left Newts question unanswered.

Groaning, Newt followed Thomas out of the forest and to the kitchen to get food from Frypan.

**A/N: I know this one is really short, but I'm making it up to you guys. I'm literally in love with this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The whole day Teresa was yelling at everyone, but always seemed calm when Thomas was there.

"Go away! I don't need to answer to you!" She yelled from on top of a tree, where there was a platform, throwing all sorts of things down to the Gladers.

"Teresa!" Thomas yelled.

"Go away!" She yelled, obviously not realizing who it was.

"Teresa, it's Thomas" He said, deflecting a stick she threw down, "it's Thomas!" He repeated.

Teresa went quiet.

"I'm… I'm gonna come up, okay?" He said, walking towards the tree.

"Okay." She finally said. So Thomas started climbing, everyone watching.

When he got to the top, he flinched in case she threw something, but she didn't, "hey, there." Thomas said, giving her a warm smile.

Teresa gave him a timid smile, "hello." She said.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked her. All he got was a shrug in response. "Hey, I know it's hard Teresa… It was tough for me the first few days too. But soon you'll find out what you're good at." He said, trying to reassure her. "Minho, I and all the Runners are working hard to find a way outta here." He said, at that she actually half smiled. He walked toward her and sat in front of her, "I need you to tell me everything you know." He said.

She sighed. "I don't remember anything, Tom. I remember that I'm Teresa. I remember that you're Thomas. I know we know each other somehow. I know WICKED is good, whatever that means." She said.

"WICKED?" He asked. She nodded, with a shrug, Thomas sighed and decided to drop it, "Teresa…" He said, reaching out to her and taking her hands, so she looked at him, "I need you to tell me what you meant. What am I capable of? You're not the first to mention it."

Teresa, feeling that Thomas was being really serious, looked right into Thomas' eyes. "You are capable of amazing things. You're the strongest of all the boys here. WICKED is a government, they sent us all here. When I was in the coma I got glimpses of my past and I see you. 'Thomas is the strongest', 'Thomas is the smartest' that's all I heard. Tom… you're the one that needs to find a way out. Not any of the other Runners… You." She said.

Thomas was shaking his head absorbing all the new information. Without another word, Thomas got up and climbed down from the tree. He looked at his watch. Tons of time before the doors closed. He didn't even think twice about it, without water or food and not another word, Thomas sprinted out into the Maze.

"THOMAS!" He heard many people scream from inside the Glade. But he ignored it all, he just kept running.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to post 2 chapters for you guys. **

Thomas ran his heart out for a few hours, until it was time to head back. He didn't stop once the whole time he was out there. He was now desperate to find a way out, after hearing what Teresa said. He got back into the Glade with 5 minutes to spare before the closing of the doors. He didn't even say hi to Newt. He just ran to the map room. He mapped out the maps of the day, but took his time. When everyone else was gone, he took a few of the other mapped out pieces of paper, deciding to try and figure it out, he put them over each other until they formed a letter. He did that until he saw the pattern. His heart leapt, he was proud he'd found something. He took another paper and jolted down the code that appeared. Then he saw a curious thing in one of the maps. But before he got the chance to look at it, someone came into the room. Thomas jumped and turned to see who it was. Newt. He calmed down a bit.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Newt shouted.

Surprised by the yelling, Thomas backed up a bit, "what…?" He shrugged, "I needed to get out there. I needed to find a way out, now more than ever. Teresa told me things and I need to solve them." He said.

"So you go out runnin' into the bloody Maze by yourself? Which makes you vulnerable to Grievers and such. With nothing to drink?-"Newt threw him a bottle of water, which Thomas barely caught. "-which means you coulda died of dehydration. Without lettin' anyone know? Which worried all of us. Without anything to eat?-" He threw him a wrapped up sandwich. "Which means you could have fainted and not come back on time for the doors to close. And you come back not even 5 minutes before they do close. Which worried everyone more. Especially me."

This whole conversation made Thomas feel guilty, "I just needed to do my job. I needed to f-"

Newt shushed him, moving towards him, "I specifically told you not to go out today. I'm the one who's in bloody charge. Not you. You listen to what I tell you to do around the Glade. That girl could have told you the whole world is gonna explode and I'd still expect you to listen to me when I give you an order, "Thomas was about to speak, but Newt put up a finger, "which I rarely do. Now, do I make myself clear?" He said.

Thomas nodded. Even though Newt was mad at him, the way he took charge like that was really hot. Thomas bit his lip, looking at the blonde boy who was staring at him, arms crossed, "I'm sorry," he half whispered, sitting down and taking a drink of water. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he was until right at that moment, so he drank over half the bottle. Then he ate the sandwich and drank the rest of the water.

When he was done, Newt walked over and sat on him, facing him, so he was straddling him, "I'm still mad at you," he whispered, pressing kisses to Thomas' neck and cheek. Then to his lips, forcefully, almost aggressively.

Thomas kissed him back, "I'm… sorry…" He said, between kisses. He slid his tongue into Newts mouth and tangled his hands in his hair.

Newt had his hands on Thomas' chest, trailing the ab line. They were really into it. That's when Alby walked in. "Minh-…" He stopped and stared at Newt and Thomas. Newts' cheek burned like fire, turning bright, bright pink as he got off of Thomas. Thomas' cheeks heated up as well. Newt opened his mouth to talk but Alby shook his head, "I don't wanna know," the leader put his hand up.

"c'mon. Let us-"Newt paused. "Let me," He correct himself, "explain."

Alby looked at him blankly, and then sighed, "go," he said, taking a seat, waiting for him to explain.

So Newt started to explain everything, how as soon as Thomas got there he fell hard for him. How long they'd been together, which made Thomas smile, because he remembered exactly how many days. That they were in love… He even told Alby that they'd had sex, which Alby looked thrilled to hear and made Thomas blush bright pink, "… but you can't tell anyone. Only you and Minho know." Newt finished.

"Mhm... thanks for that. Speaking of him, do you know where Minho is?" He asked, "That's kinda the whole reason I came here. I have things to discuss with him," desperate to change conversation topic.

"Check the kitchen," Thomas said, and at that Alby got up and left. Thomas looked up at Newt once again.

Newt looked back down at Thomas as he sat on him again. "How is it possible that I wanna rip off your head and use it as a basketball, but at the same time wanna kiss you until my lips are raw and rip your clothes off?" Newt asked.

Thomas gave a small chuckle. "I'd prefer if you did the second one, if I have an option,"

Newt laughed, "I could never stay mad at you," he said and started kissing Thomas again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Smutty….. **

Thomas woke up during the night with a nightmare and wasn't able to get back to sleep. So he was surprised when he woke up with a pair of arms around him because; one, he was supposed to be alone because Newt was tired of sleeping in the woods and they didn't wanna sleep together in front of all the other Gladers. And two, he didn't think he'd get back to sleep. He turned and faced Newt who chuckled.

"mornin' sleepy head." He pecked Thomas' lips.

Thomas smiled in response and sleepily closed his eyes, snuggling into Newts' chest, "morning," He whispered in a gruff morning voice that Newt thought was really sexy.

"You gonna go out to run today?" Newt asked, his hot breath sending shivers through Thomas' body as he shrugged.

"I figured out a few things on the maps yesterday, I think I might just examine them instead." He said in his sexy morning voice. It was turning on Newt every time Thomas talked.

Newt nodded, "okay, Tommy." He whispered, rubbing his back.

Thomas tilted his head to look up at Newt, "I wish I could stay like this forever." Thomas whispered.

Newt hummed in response, nodding, "me too Tommy…" He sighed, staring at the trees.

Without hesitation, Thomas got up a bit and crawled on top of Newt, pressing their lips together. Newt grinned on Thomas' lips and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's neck. Thomas was grinding against Newt as they kissed, until Newt pulled back, "did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Thomas asked, "I didn't hear anything. You're just paranoid," Thomas said as he pressed his lips to his boyfriends again. Thomas was no longer grinding on Newt, but he was palming him through his pants and every time he'd whimper or moan it was music to Thomas' ears. Thomas was about to slide his hand into Newts pants when someone cleared their throat. Thomas froze, then moved his hands and crawled off Newt before turning to see who it is. It was just Chuck. Thomas bit his lip, and then laughed awkwardly, "uh… Hiya buddy," Thomas flashed him a smile, but his cheeks were the brightest shade of pink imaginable.

Chuck looked from Thomas to Newt, then back to Thomas, "what was," he pointed to both of them and did some weird hand gesture, "that?" He asked.

Thomas laughed awkwardly and side glanced at Newt who was blushing madly, "that, my dear friend is what we people like to call kissing," he said.

"Yeah. I know." Chuck rolled his eyes, "but why were you kissing Newt? Like on the lips and stuff…?"

Thomas quickly glanced at Newt with apologetic eyes, but Newt nodded slightly, "uh, Chuck," He said, standing, "I was kissing Newt on the lips because," He put his arm around Chucks shoulder, "I'm in love with him," he finished.

Chuck looked up at him in disbelief, "why didn't you tell me? I thought you were gonna claim Teresa or something, but Newt?" He laughed a bit, "totally not what I expected. But I'm so happy for you guys, aww!" He smiled.

Thomas smiled, then looked down at Newt who was sitting with one leg over the other and his hands kinda covering his /area/. He half smiled, half smirked, then turned to Chuck, "anyways, what's up man? Why'd you come out here?" He asked, dipping his head to the side. Newt always thought he looked adorable when he did that.

"Oh! Uhm, Minho was looking for you," he said, looking up at Thomas, "Wanted to know if you were goin' out today,"

Thomas shook his head, "Nah, I have unfinished business to attend to," he said. He was talking about the maps but he smirked and looked down at Newt descreetly, with a small wink, because that was also unfinished business.

Newt blushed

"Okay. I'll let him know," he said, backing away.

"Oh! And Chuck?" Thomas called

"Yeah?" The younger boy asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about…" He trailed off and pointed to himself, then Newt.

"Oh, right! Gotcha covered buddy!" Chuck smiled as he resumed walking away, "don't do anything I wouldn't do,"He sing-songed, giggling, running off.

Thomas rolled his eyes, then turned around and crawled over Newt again, "y'know that every time you do that confused face when you dip your head to the side, it drives me bloody crazy" He tangled his hands in Thomas' hair.

Thomas grinned and tilted his head to the side slightly, acting confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about," He smirked slightly.

"Dammit Tommy!" Newt bit his lip.

"Excited to see me or somethin'?" Thomas grinned as he un-buttoned Newts pants, where there was a _huge_ bulge.

"Damn right I am, " He said as his eyes went wild and lustful, "I want you more than I wanna get out of this bloody place, and that's a lot," he said, moving his hips with Thomas' hand and moaning quietly. After nearly reaching his climax on Thomas' hand, Newt pushed him over and crawled over him.

"Easy there, Tiger," he grinned.

Newt eagerly took his lip between his teeth and started kissing his neck as he moved his hand to his length, stroking it before wrapping his hand around it and moving his hand quickly but gently. That's one of the things Thomas loved about him. He was so gentle. Noises Thomas didn't even know he could make escaped him as he move his hips with his boyfriends' hand. Then Newt stopped and made Thomas turn around as he got on his knees and thrusted into him slowly at first, but he quickly started to pick up the pace. Moans, whimpers, growls and groans; all of the noises coming from both boys until they climaxed. They lay wrapped in each other's arms for a while before they each actually got up.

"I'm starved." Newt said.

"I've got really important work to do," Thomas mentioned, standing up and pulling Newt to stand, "but I'd rather kiss you a few more times." He grinned and kissed Newts lips, once, twice, three times, all while smiling.

"Tommy…" Newt laughed

Newt laughing, made Thomas chuckle. "Right… food and work." He nodded slightly and took Newts hand, walking out of the forest, when they got near the edge Thomas let go of Newts hand and already missed holding it. But without saying another word; he walked right to the kitchen so he could get some food. Frypan better have made something good.

After eating, both Newt and Thomas shared a long and dramatic stare before they both headed off to do some work.

Thomas went straight into the map room. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but it was left the exact same way it was when he had left. Instantly he started deciphering the pages, they eventually set up a code. And on one of the papers he saw, there was something rather curious. It was from Minhos box and it was… an opening?

He heard commotion outside and quickly took the page and stuffed it in his pocket, before walking outside.

He squinted at first, before he realized. The sky was gray. Gray? It was never gray. It was either sunny or a dark blue when there was rain. But never gray. He looked around at all the other Gladers who were frowning, staring up at the sky; he spotted Newt and rushed over to him. "What's going o-"He topped when Minho came running into the maze.

"I found a dead one." He said, panting.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas instantly sprinted out into the maze, ignoring the warnings from everyone that it might not actually be dead. He ran with Minho at his side until he saw it, squished up against the wall, dead.

"Okay maybe I didn't _find_ it dead… But it's dead now." Minho said.

"That's bloody disgusting." He said, paused, realizing he sounded like Newt, then smiled.

Minho looked at him, and then rolled his eyes. They both dissected it and found its stinger. Thomas pulled it out of the Grievers' body, "what are you doing?" He asked

"Well, he hasn't got any use for it, maybe we can figure something out with this," he shrugged. They both headed back to the Glade and walked to the map room, where everything was still everywhere, "I was looking at all the maps… Not important," Thomas mumbled, as they looked at the stinger they found. It had a number on it. 7? What is so important about 7?

After a few hours, everyone came back, so Thomas and Minho left they map room. They both went to find Newt and tell him what they'd found. Newt got slightly worried but nodded at everything they were saying. Eventually Thomas let Minho explain and went to find Chuck.

"Hey man," he said, kneeling beside the younger boy who was staring at the wall of the Glade. "Chuck?" Thomas asked when he didn't answer.

"They're not closing," Chuck whispered.

"What?" Thomas looked at the wall of the Glade where the doors were.

"The doors. They're usually closed now." Chuck said,

Thomas realized that was true, "I'm sure they'll close soon man, c'mon it's dinner time," He pulled Chuck to stand and walked to the kitchen with him. However, Thomas looked for Newt, "be right back," He whispered to Chuck and patted his back. He walked to Newt.

Newt greeted him with a smile and his eyes flickered down to his lips, but they were around all the Gladers they couldn't kiss right now, "hey,"

"Hi…" Thomas mumbled.

Newt put his hand on Thomas' shoulder, "I know that tone, what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"The doors, Newt," he said.

Newt furrowed his eyebrows, "what?"

"They're not closing. It's fifteen minutes passed the time they usually close," he was panicking slightly.

"Calm down, they'll close soon, Tommy," Newt smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, but quickly pulled back when he remembered Gladers were here.

Thomas sighed and nodded, "mhm," He walked back to Chuck. He was tired of being secretive. He didn't care if everyone knew. But of course Newt cared. He sat beside Chuck and started picking at his food. He ate a bit before sighing and getting up, without talking to anyone else he got up and went outside, it was getting dark and the doors were still not closed. He sighed and shrugged, going for a walk around. He needed to clear his head… Was he being selfish for not wanting to be a secret? Or was Newt the one being selfish? Maybe he's just overreacting…

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a Griever. He sprinted back to the kitchen, "THE DOORS ARE STILL NOT CLOSED! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET TO THE HOMESTEAD AND TAKE SHELTER!" He shouted.

Everyone started to freak and headed to the homestead like Thomas had ordered. He knew he wasn't supposed to give orders but he had to this time. He found Newt and Minho and pulled them with him to the homestead. "Grievers are coming we need to do something." Thomas said.

Newt let his fingers interlace with Thomas'. Thomas was still annoyed and sad about being secretive, but he didn't pull his hand back, "It was really hot… The way you took charge," he whispered, biting his lip.

Thomas felt his cheeks heat up, but remained quiet as Minho fake gagged, making both Thomas and Newt laugh. They walked into the homestead and Thomas stood up on a desk. "Everyone shut it!" He said quite loudly. Everyone immediately stopped talking. "Now… I know this is scary, but we all need to keep calm," he said.

He barely noticed Newt stand on the desk beside him, "we're gonna stay here the night. I know it'll be crowded, but we have to make due for now… Since the walls won't close we don't know what could happen, but we need to stay calm, just like Tommy sa-" He was cut off by the sound of Grievers approaching. Instinctively he grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him off the desk, he crawled under it and pulled Thomas with him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and hiding his face in Thomas' neck. Everyone else followed suit, finding somewhere to hide.

Thomas was surprised by Newts actions, usually he tries really hard to hide their relationship but now his was cuddling him closely. "Shhh," Thomas rubbed Newts back, "it's okay."

Newt kissed Thomas' neck, "I love you," he whispered, his hot breath sending Thomas shivers.

"Hey," Thomas looked down at him, "I promise I'll do anything to protect you. You're safe. Okay?" Thomas whispered, feeling how scared Newt was. Newt nodded slowly, but kept clutching Thomas, "I love you too," Thomas added, rubbing Newts back soothingly.

Newts face was hidden in Thomas' shoulder, "fuck it if they see us," Newt said, louder than before. A smile spread across Thomas' face and he kissed the top of Newts head, "I love you too much to care," he added. He was still shaking by how scared he was and Thomas knew he was only talking to keep his nerves down, so he held him closely and listened to him.

"Newt… Look at me," Thomas said. Newts eyes slowly found Thomas', "we're going to be okay, I promise, we'll figure all this shit out. I need you to stay strong for me and for the other Gladers okay?" He said, Newt nodded slowly and nestled his face back into Thomas' neck.

"Okay,"


	10. Chapter 10

They started to hear panicked screams, so Thomas peeked his head up to see what was happening.

Grievers. He didn't know if it was one or many of them but he could see some metallic legs come through the roof, "Chuck!" He yelled, "hide! Now!" He shouted, he felt responsible for the younger boy, he couldn't be out in the open, he was the only one out in the open that Thomas knew. Suddenly a metallic leg came dangerously close to Thomas, so he scrambled back under the desk and clutched Newt tightly.

Somehow, most of them made it through the night and the Grievers weren't there in the morning, Newt had fallen asleep in Thomas' arms and Thomas had fell asleep with his legs intertwined with Newts and arms holding him protectively. When they woke up, loads of Gladers were staring at the two of them.

"What!?" Newt snapped eventually.

"Nothing" A Glader Thomas didn't know responded, dismissively.

Thomas looked at Newt who sighed and took Thomas' hand. Actually intertwining their fingers, this caught Thomas off guard because Newt is always very reserved about their relationship, and with everyone looking he'd expect Newt to recoil but instead he pulled Thomas closer. "For all you bloody shanks wondering, yes we're together. Get over it." Newt said dismissively, pulling Thomas out of the homestead.

Thomas was blushing furiously, but Newt seemed unfazed, "I need to go out today, things are changing, we never know what could happen out there," Thomas said, looking at Newt who nodded.

"Okay Tommy," He bit his lip, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," He mumbled.

"It's fine," Thomas smiled and looked at Newt, then down to his lips, then back to his eyes with a questioning look, to which Newt replied with a smile and a nod before leaning into Thomas and pressing their lips together. Thomas' arm quickly found its way around Newts torso and Newts found their way around Thomas' neck. Thomas slowly pulled back a smile spreading on his face, "I gotta go," he said with a smile and another small peck on the lips, then he turned to leave but turned around again, "your day is probably gonna be tough because of yesterday's events. So here's another, for good measure," he said, grinning and pressing their lips together one last time, before actually running off and into the Maze

He decided to go alone today and ran to where he saw the opening on the maps, and it was literally that. An opening, Thomas ran to it, the halted. He looked up, down, both sides. There was nothing, just blank spacing. As is the Maze were floating. He picked up a rock and threw it out to the blank space, it just fell, and fell and fell and fell. He threw another one directly in front of him and it disappeared. He frowned and threw another rock at that same spot. Again it disappeared, he threw a third and it disappeared. He shrugged and ran back to the Maze, after checking is watch when he'd realized he'd better be getting back. There were no changes in the Maze at all, but out of habit all of the Runners were there, Thomas was last to arrive. "Guys, I found something," he panted. He flipped through the pages and found the one map with the opening, putting it on the table. "There. There is an opening," he said. All the Runners gasped and got excited, "but, it's just space, there's no way out-"He was cut off by the Runners whispers, "shut it, I found something regardless," Thomas said, "I tossed a rock out and it disappeared, it didn't fall. It's like… it hit a spot and went through some kind of hole. But the hole wasn't visible," he explained.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Minho said.

"I know. But it's what happened," Thomas frowned.

After some debating and arguing a few of them agreed to go see it tomorrow and the meeting was over. Thomas went to the kitchen for dinner and found Newt sitting beside him, "the doors aren't closing again," he'd said, worriedly, as soon as Thomas sat down.

"Huh?" Thomas looked at him, "oh… yeah, don't worry," He put a reassuring hand on Newts arm, then returned to his food, "I found something today when I was out there," he said hurriedly, then started to eat rather quickly, which made Newt laugh.

"Slim it, there, Tommy," Newt laughed and patted his back.

"I'm hungry!" He replied, defensively, laughing as well and almost choking.

"Be careful," Newt said, rubbing Thomas' back now.

Thomas turned to look at him, smiling, before leaning over and pressing a soft, heart-felt, kiss to his lips.

Newt smiled against Thomas' mouth and wrapped his arm around Thomas' neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head. They almost got carried away, Thomas' hands playing with the hem of Newts shirt, when someone cleared their throat from behind them.

They both quickly pulled away and turned to face a smirking Alby, "keep it PG," he laughed.

They both laughed awkwardly and Thomas looked down at his hands.

"Anyways, we gotta set up the homestead so people can sleep better tonight; it's obvious the doors aren't closing again. Newt, follow me if you please." He said, Newt was about to protest when Alby added, "Thomas can come too,"

Newt, smiling, pulled Thomas with him to the homestead, leaving Thomas' food unfinished.

**A/N: I used some Glade terms… it was weird, I don't know if I'll keep doing it. I was just testing it out.  
>Also, In the next chapter there will be another ship introduced, I won't put much focus on them, but it's just because they're rather important characters in the books so I figured they'll need to be in this fic more.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Smutty, smut smut smut**

They cleaned up the homestead and made a few places to sleep. Newt and Thomas were stealing kisses whenever possible. They'd made their way to one of the rooms but walked in on something totally unexpected.

Teresa was there… She was straddling someone.

Newt cleared his throat, making Teresa jump off of the person she'd been kissing,

"Minho?" Thomas asked.

Minho blushed and sat up, he was shirtless. He ran his hands through his messy hair, "uhm hey, what's up guys?"

That sent Thomas and Newt into a laughing fit.

Minho and Teresa both blushed and Minho groaned, "shut up," he mumbled as Teresa hid her face in Minho's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

"b-but… y-y-you hated her like t-two days ago!" Thomas said, catching his breath from laughing and holding onto Newt so he wouldn't fall over.

He cleared his throat. "Acted like I did," he corrected, blushing deeply.

"W-we'll leave you two to it then," Newt laughed, pulling Thomas along with him.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Thomas sing-songed.

"Apparently there isn't much you haven't done." Minho called after them.

They both laughed and headed to another room that was made up and Thomas fell on the bed. An actual bed! He patted the spot beside him, for Newt to come cuddle into him, which he did, gladly. Thomas' arms wrapped around him tightly, he placed a few gently kisses on Newts neck, "I love you," He whispered his tongue sliding along Newts neck.

Newt giggled and tilted his head to give Thomas better access, "I love you too," he whispered, his hands playing with Thomas' hair.

"I love you more," Thomas whispered, trailing kisses up to Newts cheek.

"No way," Newt laughed, turning his head to kiss Thomas' lips.

"Way," Thomas whispered on Newts mouth, hands sliding up Newts shirt, which caused him to shiver slightly. Thomas smirked and trailed his hands up and down Newts chest, before pulling his shirt off. He kissed up and down Newts bare chest, smiling as Newt let out soft, shaky breaths. Eventually Thomas stopped and just lay beside him, holding his boyfriend close to him. Newt cuddled close to Thomas, he was getting cold because he was shirtless. Thomas noticed and pulled him closer, letting his arms rub Newts back to warm him up, "Cold?" Thomas asked, to which Newt nodded his head quickly. Thomas grinned, "Let me warm you up," He whispered and kissed his lips with passion, moving to sit up on Newts hips.

Newt blushed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' torso, kissing him back and moving his hips in rhythm to Thomas'. Neither of them was planning on having sex; just being cuddly and flirty. But eventually Newt couldn't resist and unbuttoned Thomas' pants, sliding his hand inside of them and inside his boxers too and started stroking his length, to which Thomas responded by closing his eyes tightly and letting his head fall onto Newts shoulder, he gently nibbled at the skin as Newt started pumping him and moaned onto his chest, moving his hips with Newts hand, he whispered Newts name, moaning, "faster… please," Thomas begged, digging his nails into Newts chest slightly.

"I dunno, Tommy," Newt smirked, "I'm not sure if you want it badly enough," He smirked slightly, then gasped when Thomas scratched at his chest, whining; that made Newt go obey and go faster. Thomas tried to muffle his moans but it was nearly impossible. One thing for sure is that Newt had very talented hands.

Thomas finally came on Newts hand and slid back to his previous spot beside him, wrapping his arms around Newt again, "God, you're so freakin' good at that," he whispered, biting his lip.

Newt laughed at that, "just for you, Tommy," he grinned.

"Better be just for me," he looked at his boyfriend, "I don't want you to share your magical hands with other boys," he grabbed Newts hand, intertwining their fingers. Newt was giggling at him, "they're mine," he whispered.

"Magical hands?" Newt asked, laughing.

"Yes, magical," Thomas concluded, being totally serious.

Newt kept laughing though, as Thomas rubbed his thumb on the back of Newts hand. Eventually Newts head rested on Thomas' chest, "Whatd'ya find today? You said you found something out in the Maze. What was it?" He asked, letting his other hand trail up and down Thomas' abs.

It tickled slightly, but Thomas barely squirmed, "There's an opening at the end of the maze… But it's just a void… It's almost as if the Maze is floating and there is this hole; it's not visible, but it's there, I threw a rock and it disappeared, it didn't fall: it disappeared," He explained.

Newt was listening attentively, like he always does, one of the many things Thomas loves about him, and then spoke up, "I wanna see it," he said.

Thomas nodded, "a bunch of us are going tomorrow to look at it, but I think we should all go… I mean, what if it's a way out. What if we can finally get out of here?" Thomas said hopeful.

Newt sighed and looked up into Thomas' eyes; the gleam of hope almost crushed him, "Tommy… I'm sure if there was a way out we would have found it long before now," Newt said.

"But, it could be a way out, there is hope," Thomas said, his eyes still had that hopeful look.

"Tommy…" Newt said.

"There's hope," Thomas said, lying back down.

"Tommy… I love you, I love your determination, but you have to know that what you're hoping for is damn near impossible," Newt said,

"But it's still possible, Newt!" Thomas frowned, "Stop being negative about it!" Thomas snapped.

Newt sighed, "Sorry," He mumbled, turning so his back was to Thomas. Thomas spooned him, wrapping an arm around him from behind.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped," He whispered, kissing Newts shoulder, his hand making its way downwards.

"It's o-okay," Newts breath hitched as Thomas' hand grazed the tip of his boner. Thomas smirked at that slightly and grasped the length. Newt absentmindedly moved his hips into Thomas' hand. Newt moaned, his hands balling the bed fabric in his hands as he tried to hold back his moans. Thomas let himself move along too, so his hips were grinding against Newts bum, as his hips were grinding against Thomas' hand, "mmm… Tommy," He groaned in pleasure. Thomas slowly pressed soft kisses to Newts shoulder and neck, which always drove Newt crazy, and made him beg for more. Eventually Newt was just grinding against Thomas' hips from behind, "I need you now," Newt practically demanded.

"Yessir," Thomas obeyed, pulling his pants off, and Newts down and slowly entering him from behind. They've been doing this for a while, but still Newts reaction is always priceless, a small gasp and little whimper. It always makes Thomas lustful. But this time it was different. This time it wasn't lustful… it was loving. It was slow and careful and it felt so amazing to the both of them. When they'd both cum, they cuddled for a while until they heard the familiar sound of approaching Grievers.

Newt always got scared when the grievers approached, which was adorable to Thomas. They both lay there, naked, tangled in each other's arms, Newt trembling slightly and hiding his face in Thomas' neck, "Shh baby, I won't let anything hurt you," Thomas soothed, holding him close.

A small smile found its way onto Newts face at the sound of Thomas calling him baby. He pulled his arms away from Thomas' torso and took his hands instead, looking at the way their hands fit together perfectly, smiling.

Newt tilted his head upward and pressed little kisses up Thomas' neck.

Thomas smiled and turned his head, pressing their lips together, running one of his hands through Newts beautiful blonde hair.

**A/N: I realize this chapter is crazy long and I barely put emphasis on Teresa and Minho, but I will. I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I haven't written much about Teresa, but just imagine she's got the hang of things around the Glade and she's become good friends with Thomas. Like better than in chapter 6.**

Alby knocked on the door, "Newt. I need you to help me make an announcement," he called through the door,

Newt sighed a little, "okay man, be there in a minute," Newt answered, hiding his face deeper in Thomas' neck.

Thomas laughed a bit and rubbed Newts back, "go. I'll be there in a sec."

Newt sighed and looked into Thomas' eyes, then kissed him gently before getting up and dressed, then walking out.

Thomas lay there for a while, just smiling to himself before he got up and dressed and walked out as well. He found Chuck and smiled, "hey man," he patted his back,

"hey," Chuck said, smiling up at Thomas, "I gotta tell you man, you and Newt are a really good match," he said, looking from Thomas to the front of the room where Newt was.

Thomas blushed deeply, then cleared his throat, "Anyways, why are we all gathered here?" He asked, desperate to change the conversation topic and turning to look at the two leaders, one of which he's madly in love with.

"They said there is some kind of announcement and that one of the Runners found something," Chuck said excitedly.

Thomas kept his gazed fixed on the leaders, when Newt noticed he winked at Thomas, which made Thomas blush more, "I'm the Runner that found something," he said, looking over at Chuck, "me," he smiled.

Chuck smiled at him knowingly and patted his back. Minho and Teresa came into the room, both of them a bit breathless. Minho noticed that he needed to go over to where the other Keepers were, so he kissed Teresa's cheek, which made her blush and ran over to them. Teresa found her way to Thomas and Chuck, "hey guys," she smiled at them.

Thomas snickered, "Hello," he grinned.

She slapped his shoulder, "shut up," she blushed, "anyways, what's up? Why are we all here?" She asked, but grabbed onto Thomas tightly when the sound of a Grievers metallic claws pierced through the homestead.

Thomas looked up and saw Newts terrified face, "come," he whispered to her, holding onto her because she, too, was terrified.

They walked over to the Keepers and Teresa hurried into Minho's arms, who held her close, "it's okay, they won't hurt you," he ran his hands through her hair.

Thomas found Newt and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy, "you're safe, I've got you," Thomas whispered, kissing the top of Newts head as he hid his face in Thomas' chest. Thomas looked up and found Alby's face, "make the announcement before everyone starts freaking out more," he instructed.

Alby looked taken aback by Thomas' words, "you are not a leader or Keeper. You don't have any right to order me around," Alby raised his voice slightly.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but Newts voice came first, it was small because he was scared but it was still forceful, "do as he says Alby, or else nobody will listen. Tommy's got a point," he muttered, "now or never,"

"Alright…" He sighed and walked to stand where everyone could see him, "Excuse me," he tried, "guys, quiet down please," He tried again.

"YO! SHUT IT," Minho yelled, which made everyone turn their attention to where it should be.

"Uh. Thanks," he nodded to Minho, who nodded back, "so uh well this is a bit of a disaster with the doors not closing and whatever… But Thomas," he paused at the name and pointed to Thomas, he sighed slightly, "might have found us a way out," he paused and let the Gladers talk among themselves for a second after learning the news, "Thomas, do you wanna say something before I continue?" Alby asked.

Thomas nodded and slowly let go of Newt, standing where Alby was, "SO!" He said loudly to get their attention, "as Alby said. I might have found a way out; there was a code that I found after looking at all the maps that I think we might need. I have no idea if what I found is a way out. Some of us," he looked back at Newt, sighing, "don't think it is, but I do. And I need you all to trust me on this one," Thomas finished, stepping back to allow Alby to continue and wrapping his arms around Newt again.

"We are all to follow Thomas tomorrow to this place he speaks of. We will have weapons in the case of Grievers and we will fight as hard as we can. We will defeat the Maze," He raised his fist in the air and all the Gladers hooted.

Then there was the sound of a Griever again. Teresa screamed, jumping as she buried her face deeper into Minho chest, "I'm scared," she whispered as he held her.

"You're okay; you're with me; you're safe." Minho assured her.

Newt was trembling in Thomas' arms, "listen to me," Thomas whispered to Newt, "I keep my promises; I always keep 'em: And I promise you that as long as you're with me you're safe. As long as I can help it, nothing bad will happen to you," Thomas rubbed Newts back. Newt balled Thomas' shirt in his hands when another Griever sound pierced through the air, "Shh, it's okay, look at me… just look at me, right at me," Thomas tilted Newts face so Newt looked at him.

"How are you so good at making me feel better?" Newt said quietly after a long pause.

Thomas shrugged, "because I'm me," he joked and rested his forehead on Newts. Newt closed his eyes and tilted his head up, his lips brushing against Thomas'. It was such a cute thing to do that Thomas couldn't help but smile as Newts lips pressed against his.

Newt slowly pulled back, smiling, "being you is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Newt whispered.

Thomas blushed at that, but smiled, "I love y-"

"Get a room!" Minho joked.

"Shut up," Newt mumbled to him, still staring into Thomas' eyes.

"Newt and Thomas sitting in a tree…" He sang, then Teresa joined him, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they both laughed.

"I said shut up," Newt whined, blushing and looking over at them. Then he took Thomas' hand and went back to their room.

"As I was saying," Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, "I love you," he smiled, resting his forehead on Newts.

Newt half smiled, "I love you too, Tommy"

All of a sudden there was the loudest Griever sound ever, followed by screams, Newt jumped practically on top of Thomas, "shh, baby shh," he rubbed Newts back, "we have to check if everyone is okay," Thomas said, looking down at Newt.

He was so scared he didn't even wanna look up at Thomas, but nodded with a quiet whimper.

"Okay, c'mon," Thomas brought him out of their room and walked to where everyone was. What he saw was one of the worst scenarios he could imagine.

Newt let out a sob and almost fell to the ground at the sight of what was in front of him, but Thomas held him up.

Thomas' breath caught slightly when he realized who it was that was wounded… dying.

Alby.


	13. Chapter 13

He was on the floor, bleeding. A Griever claw must have come through the roof or something because it was definitely a Griever that wounded him.

Newt screamed, "NO! ALBY! WHY?" while sobbing.

Thomas struggled to keep him standing, so slowly they both lowered to the ground, "Newt," Thomas said quietly, "shh, it'll be okay," he said, rubbing his back. He could only imagine how hard it must be to lose his best friend.

"It's not bloody 'okay' Thomas," Newt sobbed.

"I know," Thomas frowned, "I know baby, I know. I'm sorry," Thomas held Newt tightly. He held him closely as he sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry," he held him, rocking back and forth slightly.

Newt gradually got out of Thomas' arms and knelt beside Alby, "Alby… Alby please, don't leave. You can't leave." Newt held Alby's face between his hands, "ALBY!" he screamed, "Please… please don't let go Alby. Please," He cried. A few med-jacks had made their way over to them. Trying to get around Newt, but he wouldn't move.

Thomas finally stepped in, "Newt, baby you gotta let them try to help him," Thomas gently wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Reluctantly, Newt let Thomas pull him away, hiding his face in Thomas' chest and sobbing. They sat on the floor, Thomas holding Newt closely. The only sounds in the entire homestead were Newts chocked sobs. Until the med-jacks tried to clean up Alby's wounds; then there was the sound of Alby whimpering weakly.

All of a sudden the whimpers stopped, followed by a choking sound and then silence. Newt shot bolt right, and moved from Thomas' lap, pushing the med-jacks out of the way to kneel beside Alby, "Alby?" he said weakly but his voice had the most amount of hope in it that Thomas had ever heard… It broke his heart to hear it. There was no response, "Alby!" Newt said louder.

Thomas slowly made his way over to Newt, "Newt…" he whispered.

"NO!" Newt said, "HE CAN'T BE GONE!" He cried, "he can't be," he said, his voice breaking.

"Baby..." Thomas whispered.

"H-he c-can't b-"he was cut off by his own sob, hiding his face in his hands.

"Shh," Thomas rubbed Newts back and pulled him into his arms and held him close, "c'mon," he said, pulling him out of the room.

Everyone was watching them, Newts sobs were literally the only sounds heard in the entire homestead. The loss of their leader was obviously something they couldn't cope with, they were all silent as the med-jacks, who were also coping with the death, slowly put him on a rolling bed and rolled him near the door.

Thomas sat with Newt on the bed, holding him closely and rubbing his back. Newt sat on Thomas' lap, his head on his chest. He ended up crying himself to sleep while Thomas held him tightly. Thomas carefully laid back on the bed, holding Newt as he slept. Thomas couldn't sleep though. Newt just lost his best friend and his reaction was heart breaking. He kept replaying Newts desperate cries as he saw the life leave his best friend eyes. Someone walked into the room; Thomas blinked back a few small tears and looked to see who it was. Minho, of course, "hey," Thomas whispered

Minho smiled sadly, "Hi," he sat on the bed; Newt stirred a bit but kept sleeping on Thomas' chest, "how's he holdin' up?" he asked

Thomas was about to speak but, for the second time just that day, Newt was the one that spoke, "I'm fine," he muttered, his voice really hoarse. Thomas looked down at Newt and let his hand brush over his cheek. Newt kept his eyes closed for a second before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes slowly, "just shaken up," he said weakly.

Minho nodded and laid beside him, hugging him gently, Newt sniffled, "I'm fine," his voice broke slightly.

Thomas rubbed Newts back and brought him back close to his body, "it's okay to be upset about this," Thomas said.

"Not for me. I'm the leader now. I can't be broken down," he said weakly.

"We can give you time, Thomas is pretty good at giving orders. He can take over for a while," Minho said.

Thomas stared at him like 'dude what the actual fuck,' but nodded when Newt looked up at him, "yeah… Anything you want," Thomas agreed.

Newt shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "it's too much pressure to put you under," he mumbled.

Thomas took Newts hand, "I can do it if you need me to, Newt," he intertwined their fingers.

Newt squeezed Thomas' hand and nodded slowly, as a tear trickled down his cheek. Thomas wiped it away and cupped the side of Newts face, "it's okay to cry," he whispered, then he opened his arms for Newt, who gladly curled up on Thomas' lap with his face hidden in his chest.

Minho smiled at them, getting up, "get some sleep guys," he said, looking at Thomas because he knew Thomas wouldn't let Newt stay up alone.

Thomas nodded slowly, holding a silent, crying Newt as close to his body as he could.

Minho left.

Thomas laid down with Newt, "Newt… look at me," he whispered, looking down at him.

He looked up with a tear stained face, "I don't exactly know what you're going through... hell I don't even know my last name. But I do know that I'm never gonna let anything happen to you, and I'm never going to leave you as long as I can help it. I love you so much, and it hurts to see you in this much pain, baby." He whispered, hand brushing through Newts hair.

Newt sighed and pulled himself closer to Thomas, resting his forehead on his, closing his eyes, "I love you too, Tommy," he wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, "I just..." He sighed, "Alby and I grew so close. He was like my brother, like…" Newt paused to think, "Like if you lost Chuck," He opened his eyes and looked down at Thomas, "That kid is like family to you, right?" He asked, Thomas nodded slowly, "Well then Alby was my Chuck. And I know I won't ever forget it, but I will get over it soon, I think… I hope." He said, looking into Thomas' eyes intently.

Thomas felt a lump in his throat. If Chuck died, he would lose it. And he'd only known the kid a few weeks months. Newt and Alby knew each other for two freakin' years, "I'm so sorry," Thomas said, hearing his own voice crack.

"Oh Tommy, don't cry," Newt said, resting his forehead on Thomas', "I'm fine, I can get over it, stop worrying, please," he whispered.

"But, you've known Alby two years… Which is as far back as you can remember. Maybe you even knew him before. And he's just…" Thomas shook his head and pulled Newt close, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Newt said, looking at Thomas, "Look, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm not even crying. I don't have any tears left in me," Newt laughed a bit, like… actually chuckled.

Thomas nodded, "okay," he nodded again, holding Newt tightly, "I love you,"

Newt leaned into Thomas, kissing him gently, then laid his head down, "I love you too," he whispered, "goodnight, Tommy."

**A/N: This chapter actually hurt me a lot to write. I had to take several breaks from crying. I'm so sorry I put you guys through that oh my god. I'm also really sorry I posted it late, and that the last one ended in a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry I'm a shitty person.**


End file.
